


Such selfish prayers and I can't get enough (bedroom hymns)

by AabH



Series: Heavy in Your Arms [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Will Byers, Gentle Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, gentle face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AabH/pseuds/AabH
Summary: Will has a reputation and lingering issues from the Mind Flayer. Mike offers him a ride home.This is part two of the Heavy In Your Arms series. It can be read as a stand alone or with the rest of the series.Characters are under age but aged up, no specific age is given.***Mike had to know about Will’s reputation, the way he’d reacted to Will coming out of the car earlier had confirmed that. He’d just always been too polite to bring it up. Maybe finding out first hand that it was true had, Will didn’t know, piqued Mike’s interest?Will glanced over at Mike who was watching the road. He’d said his parents and Holly were out of town and Will knew Nancy was away at college. Was this an invitation?
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Heavy in Your Arms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689379
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	Such selfish prayers and I can't get enough (bedroom hymns)

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and take care of yourselves, the tags are there for a reason. Please be sure to tell me if you think I missed any. 
> 
> This is a follow up to Secret Ceremonials but can be read by itself.

Will was a mess, and had been for a long while. As if being Zombie Boy, an AV geek, and a frequent face in the local game and comic shops wasn’t enough to ostracize him, being the town fag certianly was. And that had to be the deciding factor, didn’t it, being gay? The rest of The Party had managed to carve out places for themselves in other social circles, accepted into them. Dustin was so smart, on track to be class valedictorian and even had a patent pending for some new invention he couldn’t stop talking about (and Will couldn’t focus on long enough to understand). Lucas had managed to endear himself enough to the skaters and punks from his time with Max that he’d eventually fallen in with them. The two of them spent most weekends at the skatepark and they’d even traveled to Cincinnati just last week for a competition where they both placed (Max higher than Lucas but that was to be expected).

  
Mike was on the student council, having grown out of a lot of his social awkwardness (with some tutorige from Nancy). And El, well, El was still as brave and clever as she’d ever been. Quiet as she was, she still managed to float from group to group with ease. She gave off an air of something unique, other worldly, special. People just… wanted to be around her. She’d found her creative outlet in theater, even landing the starring role in the winter musical for the second year in a row. At least Will’s AV experience gave him a way to still hang out with her. No, he would never appear on stage next to El, but he could make her the center of attention, he could light her up and make her voice project to the furthest rows, safe in the isolation of the sound and lighting booth.

  
Will was happy for them, all of them, he just didn’t understand why while all his friends flowered he just… wilted. Being gay wasn’t something he intentionally projected and even if he did, Will didn’t understand why it would lower his social status even more than it already was. For a long time, longer than he’d even known he had a sexual preference, people had called him that (and crueler things) but did it define who he was? While the rest of the party bloomed, Will didn’t know how to make himself noticeable, accepted.

  
Will sighed and took a drag from the cigarette given to him by the diner busboy. Will had seen him cleaning tables while Will picked at his food, uninterested in it. They’d made eye contact long enough for Will to get the message. Twenty minutes later, they’d been outside in the back of the busboy’s car, Will jerking them both off in the employee parking lot. He didn’t know the other teen by name, but they had seen each other around school and well, Will had a reputation. If you were sexually frustrated and not really particular about who helped you out with it, Will was your guy.

  
Will knew he was being used but he didn’t really mind. It was satisfying to be wanted, to have physical contact with another person even if it was only for a few minutes. And fuck, if Will didn’t have any other social options, he had _this_. While the rest of his friends had dated and gotten girlfriends, that wasn’t really something that was available to Will. He was a one of a kind freak in Hawkins, that was for sure. While the rest of The Party had grown up to share gentle kisses and tentative touches, Will’s first time had been sloppy, uncaring, and fast. His first time hadn’t involved candles and a moonlit stroll. No, the most Will got was something quick and shameful behind the supply shed of the school’s baseball field from a boy who hadn’t even offered him a ride home after.

  
And that had been okay, Will guessed. Most of his encounters had been similar. Some were nice, like the busboy with the cigarette. Some spoke softly and told him pretty lies during, even if they forgot it as soon as the encounter was over. Others hadn’t been nice though. Some had hurt him, held his hair so hard it stung and he couldn’t turn away or breath while they used him. Some called him less than pretty names during or after. One had smacked Will so hard for crying that his nose had bled and he’d cut his lip on a tooth.

  
And that had been okay too, because for just a moment, he’d been wanted. Just for a moment, Will had had _physical contact_ with another person, and that was one of the only ways to chase away the lingering cold. The echo, the ghost of the Mind Flayer, seemed to be trapped in him, his burden alone. When another person touched Will, he was like a moth to the flame. Will didn’t care if he burned alive as long as he _burned_ and the Mind Flayer was pushed back, retreating somewhere deep inside, for a few hours at least.  
Will took another drag from the cigarette and snuffed it out on the side of the car, his hand dangling out the window after he flicked the butt away. The busboy was tucking his uniform shirt back into his slacks and running a hand through his shaggy blond hair.

  
“So, hey, I have to get back to work-”

  
“Yeah, I hear you,” Will cut him off. He didn’t need to hear the rest. Once the fun was over, it was time for Will to go. He shifted and pushed the car door open, sliding out.

  
“Hey, maybe I’ll see you around?” the blond teen asked.

  
“Yeah, maybe,” Will mumbled, shutting the door quietly behind himself.

  
As Will stepped away from the vehicle, he pulled his jacket tightly around himself and slipped the flask he’d been carrying from his pocket, taking a long swig of whatever liquor it was he’d swiped. Was it bourbon? He couldn’t remember, and it’s not like it mattered anyway. The artificial burn helped chase away from the perpetual cold that lingered in his belly (Will wondered if that’s where the Flayer retreated to during his encounters). The liquor made his nose sting and his eyes burn, tears pickling at the edges. _Yeah, it was the alcohol that was causing that_. It wasn’t as though he had any other reason to be fighting back tears, swallowing the growing lump in his throat. Will took another drink and while his head was back and his eyes averted, Will almost walked right into a slow moving car as it drove through the lot the diner shared with the grocer. The driver tapped their horn, startling Will who jerked backwards in an attempt to get out of the way.

  
“Hey, Will!”

  
Will blinked up into the headlights, squinting past them to see who'd called his name.

  
“Will, you alright?” Mike asked, popping his head out of the window, curly black hair blown away from his face in the wind. “Hang on, let me move some shit,” he said, leaning back into the car and shuffling bags from the front seat to the back. “Get in!” Mike called once he’d finished the task.

  
Will dropped the flask into his pocket and climbed in the passenger seat, careful not to step on Mike’s bookbag that had been discarded on the floor. He pulled the door shut behind him and clicked the seatbelt into it’s lock before fully settling in.

  
“You okay?” Mike asked, twisting in the driver seat to look at his long time friend. “Was that Jake Combs you were in the car with?”

  
Mike’s eyes bore into Will, curious and concerned. Will turned away to face the window and quickly wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

  
“Hey, did he _do_ something to you? Did he hurt you or something?”

  
“What the hell are you talking about, man?” Will asked, grateful that his voice was near normal, but still not turning to look at his friend, unsure if his face was red or swollen from crying.

  
“That was Jake, wasn’t it? Mike asked. “I wasn’t spying or anything, I just, you know, saw people in the back seat and uh…” Mike trailed off, having the decency to at least look embarrassed that he’d been peeping on a sexual encounter. “Then you got out and you didn’t look right, so you know... You okay?”

  
Will shrugged and rested his forehead against the cool window, watching his breath make fog against it, happy to see it was warm enough to even make fog. He jerked a little and twisted when he felt Mike lean closer. The taller teen was bent over far enough that he was halfway across the gear change, invading Will’s space.

  
“Shit, you’re crying. God dammit, he _did_ hurt you, didn’t he? Did, did, did he… did he make you do something?”

  
Will scoffed and pulled away as far as he could in the confined space. Why would _that_ be the first thing that jumped to Mike’s mind? Had he heard something about Will before?

  
“What? No. Look, can you just drive me home?” Will demanded, voice just this side of cracking.

  
Mike’s face was maybe six inches from his. Will could clearly see the freckles that smattered his friend’s cheeks and nose, the curve of his lips, and the crease of his brows as he frowned at Will. If Will could make out those features in the dim light, it made sense that Mike would be able to see the swelling around Will’ eyes and nose, the red in his face. Will bumped his head against the window, straining to pull farther away.

  
“Just take me home, Mike, Jesus Christ,” he growled, grinding his teeth together.

  
Will did _not_ want to have this conversation. How humiliating, how utterly _mortifying_ for Mike to find him, find out about him, like this. Will knew Mike and the rest of The Party suspected. They had stopped trying to set him up with girls years ago, stopped asking his opinion about pretty classmates and actresses. Yeah, they suspected what he was and considering the incident three years ago, Mike had more reason than the others, who only had rumors and Will’s lack of interest in the opposite sex to go on. But that incident, it didn’t mean Mike was like _that_ , like Will. Mike had gone on to have other sexual experiences, all with girls. Even after he and El split for the final time, Mike had dated, all conventionally attractive women. Just because he and Will had helped each other out as friends, it didn’t mean he was the same as Will in _that_ way. But hearing rumors and having a memory of helping a buddy out as frustrated teens wasn’t exactly the same as seeing that same buddy in the car with another man, jizz still staining his pants. That was more than suspicion, that was confirmation.

  
Mike wrinkled his nose and pulled away.

  
“Christ, have you been drinking? Did Jake get you drunk? Is that why, how-”

  
Will slammed a hand against Mike’s chest, cutting him off and shoving him fully into his own seat, startling the both of them with the ferocity and anger behind the push.

  
“I’m not fucking _drunk_ , Mike. And I’m not gonna talk about this. Jake, or whatever his name is, didn’t give me anything. Look, if you’re not going to take me home, then I’m leaving,” Will said, turning and reaching for the door handle.

  
“Alright jeez, just, just hang on,” Mike said, putting the car in gear and pressing the gas.

  
Will settled back into the seat and turned away from his friend. He fiddled with the flask, drawing it to his lips and taking another swig, hoping the burn would reach his belly this time. Mike glanced over at him as they drove in silence. After a moment, he spoke again.

  
“So, you’re not drunk, but you have been drinking?” he asked, eyeing the flask.

  
“As if you and Dustin and Lucas never drink,” Will complained as a way of response.

  
He took another long drink even though he didn’t really want one, just to spite Mike and his nosiness. Nursing his drink, it took Will a moment to realize Mike wasn’t driving in the direction of Will’s house. Will turned to face him, anger coloring his voice.

  
“Where are we going?” he asked, trying to keep his temper in check.

  
“If you think I’m gonna deliver you to Joyce reeking like that, you’re out of your mind,” Mike explained with a shrug. “I happen to like your mom and I’m not gonna let my rating among your friends plummet just because you’re being an asshole.”

  
“Fine then, let me out and I’ll walk,” Will grumbled, now more embarrassed than angry.

  
Mike just sighed and shook his head.

  
“C’mon, Will. You can stay at my place tonight. I’ll call Joyce and let her know that you’re not dead in a ditch and you can sober up. My parents aren’t home, they’re taking Holly to Nana’s for the weekend.”

  
Mike made a motion with his head to indicate the groceries he’d moved to the backseat to make room for Will to sit.

  
“I’ve got enough frozen pizza and wings to last all week. You can eat and go to sleep and then I'll drive you home in the morning.”

  
Will stilled, anger deflating almost entirely. Maybe Mike was right. Maybe he shouldn’t go home, not like this, not the way his mom worried about him. With Jonathan gone, moved out on his own, Joyce fretted over her youngest son even more. He was the only chick left in her nest now. And besides, maybe Mike had something else in mind?  
Will didn’t let his mind wander to Mike often, to the incident those years ago. The shame was too much. But maybe Mike did? Maybe after finding Will in a compromising situation, by his own accord, not coerced, maybe he wanted Will to… Help him out again?

  
Will shivered at the thought.

  
Mike and his girlfriend had broken up a few months back and as far as Will knew, Mike hadn’t started seeing anyone else or had any hookups. Plus, Mike had to know about Will’s reputation, the way he’d reacted to Will coming out of the car earlier had confirmed that. He’d just always been too polite to bring it up. Maybe finding out first hand that it was true had, Will didn’t know, piqued Mike’s interest?

  
Will glanced over at Mike who was watching the road. He’d said his parents and Holly were out of town and Will knew Nancy was away at college. Was this an invitation?

  
When they pulled up to the house, Mike parked the car and Will slid out, shuffling his feet uneasily, waiting for some kind of direction. Mike was bent, pulling bags out of the backseat before moving to the side door to the house and unlocking it. Will followed him in, watching as his friend moved to the kitchen to throw things into the freezer before Mike moved to the phone to call Joyce. Will glanced away as he listened to Mike lie to his mom. He briefly looked down at himself and wondered if he looked alright. When Mike hung up, he motioned towards the stairs that led up to the bedrooms.

  
Oh. So this _was_ an invitation.

  
Will sucked in his breath and followed, heart pounding so hard and so fast he was sure Mike could hear it. He swallowed and tried to calm down. Holy shit, Mike was, was going to ask him, wasn’t he? He was going to ask Will to ‘help him out’ again. Will had thought about it, hoped even. He’d known that he liked…(let’s be real here), _loved_ Mike for a long time. He hadn’t ever expected it to be reciprocated and okay, this wasn’t that, but Will hadn’t even expected to be able to touch Mike again. He paused in the hall, clearing his throat.

  
“Hey, uh, I’m gonna use the bathroom,” he said as casually as he could.

  
Mike looked over at him and shrugged.

  
“Sure dude, I’ll be in my room.”

  
Will nodded and quickly ducked into the half bath. He placed his palms flat against the vanity and tried to control his breathing. _Holy shit this might actually be happening_. Will straightened up and examined himself in the mirror. Fuck, he looked like shit. His hair was a mess from the wind, his eyes still a little bloodshot from earlier. Will opened a drawer and grabbed the brush he found there, running it through his hair, begging it to lie smooth. He splashed water on his face and wiped it clean with a washcloth. That was a little better. Will looked around for a spare toothbrush but didn’t find one. A travel sized bottle of mouthwash was the best he could do so it would have to work.  
Will swished it around in his mouth before spitting and letting the faucet run. He turned to the toilet, not wanting to have any potential interruptions. When he took himself in hand, he was surprised to see he was already partially hard at just the thought of what he and Mike might do together. He quickly finished, washed his hands, and looked himself over one more time. Yeah, okay, he looked okay.

  
Will reached into his jacket pocket and feeling the flask, kept searching. He pulled a condom and a small bottle of lube free and shoved them into his pant pockets. Yeah, he was a faggot and a freak, but Will wasn’t an _idiot_. He knew about the gay virus, how dangerous it was and how quickly it spread. Will hadn’t been expecting sex today, but he always took precautions just in case the opportunity arose. Will tapped his fingers nervously against his thigh and glanced in the mirror again. Finally, he took a deep breath and stepped out.

  
The hall light was on, casting a dim, warm light and illuminating the door to Mike’s room, propped open and inviting. Will approached it and slipped in quietly. Mike had his back turned to Will and he was picking things up from the floor. Will closed the door and stepped up behind Mike, steeling himself and forcing his nerves to settle. He reached out and touched Mike’s shoulder.

  
The taller teen turned, folded blankets in his hands.

  
“Will, you okay?” he asked, suddenly drawing back as Will slipped his hands across Mike’s chest.

  
“Will, What-?” he asked when the shorter boy took the opportunity to close the distance, invading his space and pressing against him.

  
Mike pulled the blankets close to his chest and took a step back until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Will raised his eyes, hands still caressing Mike’s chest and _pushed_ , causing Mike’s legs to give in and him to fall into a seated position on the mattress. Will dropped to his knees, hands going to the top of Mike’s thighs, letting them slide up and down the hardened muscle there. He felt a small tremble beginning in Mike’s legs, one of his feet was shaking. Mike’s fingers were white knuckled as he gripped the laundry.

  
“W-what are you doing?” he stuttered out.

  
Will raised his eyes again to look at his friend. He smiled, trying to exude confidence as he traced his palms up Mike’s thighs again, dangerously close to his groin.

  
“Hey, it’s okay,” Will whispered, nuzzling his mouth and nose against one of Mike’s knees, feeling the tremble intensify. “I know why you brought me here and it’s okay… I want to,” Will assured, gripping into the meat of Mike’s legs.

  
Mike shuddered and released his hold on the laundry, letting it drop to the floor. Will smiled and raised a hand to unbutton Mike’s slacks, surprised when he came up short, stopped by a strong grip on his wrist that halted his movements.

  
“Will, stop. You’re _drunk_ ,” Mike ordered.

  
Will huffed, trying to pry his hand free from Mike’s hold.

  
“I’m not drunk, I already told you that.”

  
And that was true. Will had only sipped the drink for the artificial warmth it provided. Any buzz he might have gotten had long dissipated, replaced by the humming and buzzing in his ears from the excitement of this moment.

  
“Then what the hell are you talking about?” Mike asked, voice raising just a little. “ _Why I brought you here_? The fuck does that mean?”

  
Will glanced up at him briefly. Mike looked alarmed, maybe even a little indigent, as he parroted Will’s own words back at him. Will lowered his gaze and began massaging the still shaking leg his free hand rested on. Planted between Mike’s legs, Will had a great view.

  
“Hey, it’s okay. I know you know about me,” Will whispered. “That you’ve heard about the-the things I do. And I want to, Mike. I’ve wanted to, _with you_ , for a long time,” he finished, pressing a cheek to the warmth radiating from Mike’s inner thigh.

  
The grip on Will’s wrist tightened slightly, enticing a small intake of breath from the kneeling teen. It was the most extended contact he'd gotten from Mike in so long. The little breath turned into a sigh and he breathed in the scent of his friend. Heat was coming off Mike in _waves_ and Will wanted to roll around in it like a cat in catnip.

  
“Will… That’s not why I brought you here,” Mike whispered, voice taking on a slightly hushed tone as he released Will’s wrist. “I don’t want to, I mean, _I don’t want to take advantage of you_ , Will.”

  
“You’re not, you’re not,” Will assured quickly. “I want to, I swear. I’ve wanted to for a long time.”

  
It came out closer to a beg than Will had intended, but he rolled with it.

  
“Please Mike, please let me touch you,” he asked, voice croaking as he rested his now free hand on the mattress next to his curly haired friend. Will closed his eyes and waited, listening to the uneven breathing of his friend until he heard it, barely more than a whisper.

  
“...Okay.”

  
Will sucked in his breath, not daring to speak. Instead, he slowly raised both hands to start working on Mike’s slacks again. To his relief, this time when Mike moved, it was to raise his hips and help Will better access him. Will slipped the corduroy down Mike’s thighs, past his knees and to his ankles. The underwear, dark blue briefs, quickly followed suit and were kicked off. Will settled himself between his friends quaking legs, sitting on his knees, and urged them open with gentle touches. The lanky teen was shaking in earnest now as Will took in the sight of him.

  
Mike’s head was thrown back against his shoulders, dark curls falling past them. His eyes were closed tight and his bottom lip was trapped between his teeth. He didn’t want to look at Will, and that was fine. A lot of guys closed their eyes and pretended Will was someone else. Will lowered his gaze from Mike’s face, letting it travel down his torso to the trail of dark hair that culminated in a neat nest around his cock.

  
To Will’s relief, Mike was already hard and throbbing, the head of his dick twitching, just begging to be touched. _God, he’s beautiful_. More perfect and beautiful than Will had ever imagined. He raised his hand to grip the base of Mike’s shaft and internally rejoiced when Mike whimpered and twitched at the contact. Will squeezed softly, coaxing a bead of precum out of the smooth pink head. There wasn’t any need to draw back foreskin, Mike had been cut at his bris. Will dipped his head and slid Mike’s tip into his mouth.

  
_Holy shit, this was amazing_. Mike was hot and thick, heavy on Will’s tongue as the brunette gave an experimental lick over the glans, still gripping the base firmly. He gave himself time to work his way down Mike’s length. Will wanted to savor this, this thing he’d fantasized about for _so long_. He ran his tongue along the underside of Mike’s shaft, feeling the frenulum and veins as Mike twitched and spasmed at his touch.

  
Will removed his hand, forcing his throat to relax as he worked to take all of Mike in. God, Will had thought about this so many times. When he glanced up, Mike’s head was still back. He was balanced on one hand, the other arm slung over his eyes. His mouth was parted now and his chest was rising and falling with quick inhales and he chanted 'shit shit shit' under his breath.

  
Will returned to his work, breathing through his nose the sharp, musky scent of his friend. Mike smelled good. Like soap and sweat and arousal and under it all, that distinct smell that was all _Mike_. Will raised his hands to rest on Mike’s now bare thighs, rubbing gentle circles into them with his thumbs. Mike’s legs were still shaking and he was still talking to himself. Will gave an enthusiastic suck, drawing his mouth all the way to the tip and ran his tongue over the slit, causing Mike to cuss loudly.

  
This was beyond incredible. Mike was so vocal, so _responsive_. Will ducked his head again, feeling Mike bump against the back of his throat and then, to Will’s pleasure, Mike’s hands entangle in his hair. Will hummed in arousal at the touch, sending vibrations through Mike’s cock. The freckled teen gasped, his grip in Will’s hair tightening for the briefest moment before going slack again.

  
_Oh, please do that again_ , Will thought. He didn’t mind rough treatment if it meant Mike was touching him, actively engaging with him in this. God, Will would even be happy to have Mike thrusting roughly down his throat, choking and gagging him while he took his pleasure if he meant Mike was _present_ for this. Visions of Mike clutching Will’s hair and forcing him down while Mike pounded away in his mouth made Will squirm, his own erection pressing painfully against his constricting jeans.

  
“S-sorry,” Mike whispered, running his long fingers through Will’s hair, massaging his scalp in a way far gentler than Will had just been picturing.

That felt good. Almost… intimate. Will relaxed into the touches, moaning around Mike’s cock as his black haired friend continued to card his fingers through Will’s own light hair, whispering soft praises all the while.

  
“God, Will. Oh my god, that feels so good. You feel so good.”

  
Will shuddered at the praise. He _wanted_ to be good for Mike, to make him feel good. Will raised his hands, running them up Mike’s thighs to his hips and gave an encouraging tug. He squeezed gently, urging the other teen to move, to thrust. It only took a few reassuring squeezes for Mike to start to move.

  
Up until this point, Mike had been perfectly still aside from the involuntary twitches or jerks, letting Will set the pace. Will kept his grip but relaxed his mouth, caving his cheeks to give Mike as much pressure as he could while allowing himself to be used and fucked.

  
But…

  
Mike didn’t fuck his mouth.

  
It was slow, gentle rolls of the hips while Mike stroked and massaged Will’s hair and scalp. Instead of telling Will he was a fag, a cockslut, how disgusting he was, Mike was still whispering those soft, gentle praises.

  
“Will, Jesus Christ Will, you feel amazing. It’s so good…”

  
Every time Will started to gag from Mike going too deep, the freckled boy would retreat, giving Will time to catch his breath before starting up again. Every time Will struggled to breath, Mike would slow his pace, rubbing light circles into Will’s scalp all the while.

  
This was so strange. Will hadn’t expected such tender treatment. He hadn’t expected Mike to be talking to him like this either. Saying his name, telling him how good it felt. Will opened his eyes and glanced up again, daring to watch Mike take his pleasure, and had to catch his breath at what he saw.

  
Mike was looking down at him, dark eyes heavy with desire and...affection? Mike stroked a hand down Will’s neck to cup his face.

  
“God, you look beautiful. C’mere,” he urged, guiding Will off his wet and throbbing member, encouraging him to rise from his seated position to more of a kneel. Hands still cupping Will’s face, Mike bent, doubling himself forward and lightly pressing his mouth against Will’s swelling lips.

  
Will froze, totally befuddled by this. Was that a kiss? No one had ever kissed Will, no one had _wanted_ to. They’d let him touch, suck, or occasionally they’d even fuck him, but a kiss was so intimate, so personal. Still unmoving, Will stared at Mike. His friend had his eyes closed and had pulled back slightly, maybe an inch or so to breath, but his hands were still cupping Will’s face, the back of his neck. Will went docile and easily when Mike drew him forward and kissed him again, this time more than a feather touch. This time their teeth clacked together through their lips and Will felt himself instinctively open for Mike’s tongue when it gently prodded at him. The kiss was tentative, unsure, but grew in intensity until both were breathing hard, exploring each other's mouths.

  
That painful feeling in Will’s cock made him whine as he pressed against the restricting material of his jeans, a high pathetic sound. Mike's hands slid from Will’s face to his thin biceps and pulled him up, silently asking him to stand. Then those long, beautiful fingers were working on Will’s pants, palming him with such need that Will almost buckled and fell. Instead, he balanced himself with his hands on Mike’s shoulders, broader now than they had been even a few months prior. He allowed Mike to take the full weight of him since his legs felt utterly useless at this moment.

  
When Mike popped a button loose and pulled the zipper down, Will almost cried. With the rough denim out of the way, Will’s dick had more room to expand and bob as Mike dipped his head, planting a kiss on Will’s stomach. He added a quick nip of the teeth against Will’s hip as he slid the jeans and briefs down Will’s legs to his ankles. Will’s breath hitched and he dug his nails into the flesh of Mike’s shoulders as he bit Will’s hip lightly and eased the jeans down.

  
“Sorry,” Mike whispered, having mistaken the sound and change in pressure on his shoulders for pain on Will’s end. Then he gently kissed the place he had bitten, running his tongue over the dip of Will’s protruding bone.

  
_Don’t apologize_ , Will wanted to scream. _Do it again_ he silently begged. But Mike raised his head, hands trailing up Will’s legs to his sides, fingers slipping past the material of Will’s shirt to his bare skin.

  
“Take it off,” Mike urged, hands still stroking Will’s now goose pimpled flesh.

  
Will nodded, releasing his hold on his friend’s shoulders to pull the shirt over his head. As he did, Mike slipped his own graphic tee off, letting it drop to the floor with the forgotten blanket. For a long moment, neither boy moved. They both looked at each other, eyes roaming the other’s body.

  
Will felt uncomfortable, totally exposed where he stood caged between Mike’s knees as Mike gazed up at him from his seated position. Puberty had been kind to Mike. Even though he was lanky and slim, an even layer of muscle had developed over his bones and a light dusting of freckles coated his shoulders and chest as well as his face. Compared to him, Will was downright scrawny. He was pale and thin, only a few moles adding any color to his body. Will knew he had sharp, protruding angles and that someone could count each vertebrae of his spine if they wanted to.

  
He blushed a deep embarrassing red, and turned away, not wanting to see the look on Mike’s face as he examined Will.

  
“God, you’re beautiful,” Mike breathed, kissing Will’s hip again before pulling him forward until they were both laid out on the bed, legs dangling off at an awkward angle.

  
Will squirmed, his cock digging into Mike’s thigh as Mike’s pressed against their stomachs.

  
“Here,” Mike said, raising to his elbows, drawing himself back more fully onto the bed.

  
Will crawled forward, draping himself over Mike who in turn, leaned back, letting himself spread beneath his smaller friend. Will propped himself up, using his forearms to bear his weight and cage Mike beneath him. He knew his breath was unsteady and he could feel the blush rising to his ears as he gazed down at Mike splayed beneath him.

  
Mike waited a moment before experimentally thrusting his hips up, seeking friction. Will groaned in response and let his head fall forward, hair obscuring his face as he ground back into the touch. Mike reached up, cupping Will’s face and Will twisted into it, kissing Mike’s palm, his wrist, and then dipped down letting their chests touch as he kissed Mike’s mouth.

  
Mike opened for him willingly. His hand released Will’s face to slide down, kneading the back of Will’s shoulders, just below the hairline. Mike’s hands felt like burning coal against Will’s skin and Will ground down against Mike, desperate and hungry. This was _so much_ , so much more than Will had ever even imagined. Even in his most private fantasies, Will hadn’t dared to hope that Mike would be acting this way. These gentle touches, those encouraging praises and small sounds. The way Mike kept pulling him close, kept touching him and advancing the contact, it was almost _too_ much.

  
They had started a steady rocking together, the rhythm coming natural and easy. Will didn’t think he’d ever get tired of kissing Mike. He could do this for hours, just resting against him, tasting every inch of his mouth. They parted briefly, lips still hovering near. Mike swallowed and tried to speak, having to clear his throat once before being able to properly form words.

  
“Will, I wanna… I want…” he trailed off, swallowing again.

  
Will leaned back so he could properly look at Mike.

  
The taller teen was flushed, eyes wide but averted. He looked nervous, _really_ nervous. His lips, already full naturally, were plump from kissing and wet with spit. Mike licked them, trying to find the words to say what he wanted.

  
“I want…”

  
“Do you want to fuck me?” Will asked, trying to supply the question he assumed Mike was too nervous to ask. “I have a rubber.”

  
Mike groaned, shutting his eyes tight, grinding up against Will even as he pulled down hard on him, knocking their heads together. He held Will like that for a long moment, fingers locked around the back of his neck as Mike shifted and moved beneath him, still unable to speak. He finally shook his head, breath heavy.

  
“N-no. I-I-I want… I want _you_ to fuck _me_ ,” he whispered, lips brushing Will’s ear.

  
Will shuddered, hips jerking down without his consent. Jesus, he almost came just from hearing those words leave Mike’s lips. To stifle his noise, Will clenched his teeth together and rolled his hips again, more subdued this time.

  
“Is that a yes?” Mike asked, rubbing up into Will’s thrust.

  
Will nodded, barely even believing this was actually happening.

  
“Yes. Fuck, yes, Mike, yeah, I wanna do that,” he gasped, kissing the space between Mike’s neck and shoulder. “Just, give me a second,” he said, rolling off Mike to scrabble to the edge of the bed, searching for his jeans. He found them and after fumbling for a moment, extracted the condom and lube that he’d stored there.

  
Gripping them tight, Will crawled back to where Mike lay, one arm thrown over his face, obviously trying to control his breathing. Will leaned over him and kissed his cheek before shuffling down to kneel once again between Mike’s long legs.

  
“Relax, I’ve got you,” he assured, placing his hands on Mike’s trembling limbs. Will ran his hands up and down Mike’s thighs, coaxing them open and used his motions to urge Mike to lift his knees to a bent position, totally exposing the other teen. Will sat back on his heels to steady himself as he looked at the bounty before him. Will popped the top off the lube and squeezed an ample amount onto his fingers, letting it warm before he placed his clean hand on Mike’s knee. Mike jerked at the contact but tried to stay still.

  
“Hey, it’s okay, I've got you,” Will assured him again. “I’m gonna touch you now, is that okay? Tell me if you want me to stop,” he added.

  
Mike nodded but didn’t say anything and Will raised his slicked fingers to Mike’s exposed entrance. Will carefully and gently spread the lube across him. Mike twitched again but didn’t pull away. Will Kept up his touches, making sure that every crease and inch of skin he’d have to slide against would be sufficiently slick.

  
“Hey I’m gonna, you know, get you ready. Is that okay?”

  
“Yeah…”

  
“Have you ever…?” Will trailed off, fingers hovering.

  
Mike shook his head, arm still covering his face. “N-not really,” he whispered.

  
“It’s okay,” Will murmured, kissing Mike just above the knee. “Just relax.”

  
Will waited until Mike nodded again before probing at the ring of muscle he’d carefully slicked. It was tightly constricted, so Will kissed Mike’s inner thigh again.

  
“Relax, Mike. You have to relax or it’s gonna hurt.”

  
“I-I don’t know if I can,” Mike said, teeth actually chattering from how fiercely he was trembling.

  
Will kissed him again, rubbing lightly at the closed entrance.

  
“Hey, It’s okay. We can stop, I can do something else,” Will offered, lips brushing against the sparse hair of Mike’s leg.

  
“No,” Mike said hesitantly. “I don’t want to stop. Just, take it slow, okay?” he asked, hands gripping the comforter near his head, bunching it between his fingers.

  
Will nodded and slowly, slowly pressed his lubricated finger into Mike. He paused at the second knuckle, feeling Mike shudder and shift at the unfamiliar feeling. Will waited until he was sure Mike was comfortable before going deeper, then back out. As he worked, Will watched for Mike’s reactions, any cues he couldn’t give verbally. At first, Mike’s muscles contacted, clenching from toes to fingers. After a minute they relaxed, giving Will more access to slip in and out. Tentatively, he added a second slicked finger to join the first, using them to scissor Mike open.

  
Mike’s breathing was evening out, becoming steadier and his hands had relaxed their hold on the blanket somewhat. Will paused, making sure Mike looked comfortable before curling his fingers, searching. When Mike suddenly jerked and shouted ‘Fuck!’, Will knew he’d found the right spot.

  
“You okay?” Will asked, unsure if it felt as good to Mike as it did when Will did it to himself. “Did that hurt?”

  
“No, no, it just… Fuck, what was that?” Mike asked, cock twitching from the sudden stimulation.

  
“Did it feel good?” Will asked, hesitating to move again.

  
“Yeah, just weird,” Mike affirmed, shifting his hips and pressing down against Will for the first time since he started.

  
Will followed his cue and curled his fingers again, stroking them over that bundle of nerves, watching Mike twitch and spasm as he did. It was a breathtaking sight, the way Mike gasped and hissed, his freckled nose scrunched up as he bared his teeth to draw in breath. He was making throaty, needy sounds, eyes rolling back, hands scrambling for something more solid than sheets.

  
Once he was loose enough, Will added a third finger and more lube. He didn’t want to rush, he wanted Mike to enjoy it but fuck, if he didn’t get in soon, he was going to go crazy. Mike was so responsive, so fucking _vocal_ and Will wanted to watch him squirm beneath him. Instead, he kept up his ministrations until Mike tapped him on the hand that rested on the taller boy’s knee.

  
“I’m ready,” he gasped, looking down the length of his body to lock eyes with Will.

  
Withdrawing his hand, the pale teen steadied himself and reached for the condom he’d laid next to the bottle of lube. Sitting back on his knees, Will took himself in hand for the first time since the restroom. He was just this side of pain from how hard he was and Will was suddenly very grateful he’d jerked himself off earlier in the busboy, Jake’s, car. With a firm tug, he pulled his foreskin back, revealing his sensitive head and shaft. From the corner of his eye, Will saw Mike watching him, lips parted.

  
With shaking hands, Will fumbled with the condom, taking more time than it should have for him to successfully rip the wrapper and roll it over himself. Once it was secure, Will applied a liberal amount of lube to his throbbing member and climbed up the length of Mike’s body. He leaned down, wanting desperately to kiss Mike again.

  
Mike obliged, hands carelessly mashing up Will hair as he gripped him. Will slid a slick hand between their bodies and between Mike’s legs. His friend opened readily, thrusting up into Will’s waiting hand. Will gripped him, stroking steadily.

  
“Turn on your side,” Will instructed, using his other hand to help guide Mike to roll over, his back pressed firmly to Will’s chest.

  
The tall, dark haired teen craned his neck so he could look over his shoulder at Will, eyes heavy with lust. With gentle touches, Will raised Mike’s leg until it was hooked back, draped over Will’s own. Will used one arm to prop himself up and the other to slip down between them and grip his aching cock from where it strained against Mike’s ass. He held himself, guiding it to Mike’s slick and ready entrance. He pressed firmly against the ring of muscle and turned his neck so he could rest his mouth near Mike’s ear.

  
“Ready?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Breath, it’s gonna feel weird,” Will explained awkwardly.

  
Mike nodded and pressed back against him. Slowly, Will pushed forward, enjoying the resistance that ring of muscle provided before it gave, pulling him in one slow inch at a time. In front of him, Mike hissed, a hand scrambling back to grip Will’s hip roughly. Will resisted the urge to just start moving, instead opting to kiss behind Mike’s ear where his mouth still rested, smelling Mike’s hair with each inhale.

  
“That okay?” he asked, still unmoving.

  
Mike nodded, little shakes making his hair tickle Will’s nose. Will kissed the back of Mike’s neck, tasting salt from the sweat pooling there. He carefully moved his hips back, withdrawing just as slowly as he’d entered before shifting forward again. Will did this several times, that gradual movement, until he felt Mike release the tension he was holding and relax. Once he had, Will changed his angle and thrust forward again. This time Mike spasmed, the hand he’d been using to grasp Will’s hip tightened and he let out a strangled ‘fuck’.

  
Will _loved_ that sound, he wanted to hear it again. He repeated the movement and in doing so, drew another small cry from his friend. Will used the hand he’d been propping himself up with to slip beneath Mike’s body, curling around his heaving chest and drawing them closer together to hold him tight. Pressed flush together, bodies as close as they could be while still being separate people, their legs intertwined, their faces close enough to kiss but not doing it, they moved as one.

  
Will had reached forward and was stroking Mike’s weeping cock in time to his thrusts. Mike was making high, keening sounds, filling the room with a rhythm, almost like music. Together they were creating an altar here on Mike’s bed. It was a place of worship where their breaths, their sighs, their moans were a cant, almost a prayer; the music they created together was a hymn.

  
“Will, Will, Will, fuck, Will, I’m- I’m close,” Mike warned, head back, resting against the curve of Will’s chest. His legs were back to shaking, his hands scrambling, searching for anything to hold onto that would keep him grounded.

  
Will reached for him, letting their fingers tangle together, gripping each other hard as Will picked up his tempo with both his hips and hand still working Mike.

  
“Come Mike, come for me,” Will encouraged, squeezing Mike’s hand in his.

  
He thought vaughly of how Mike had said he’d wanted Will to fuck him. Nothing about this felt like fucking to Will. Did people kiss like this when they were fucking, did they hold their partners hand through their orgasm? Not in Will’s experience. So what was this?

  
Will squeezed Mike’s fingers again and convulsed as he felt Mike jerk, little gasps and mews escaping his mouth as ropes of cum erupted from his pulsing cock, coating Will’s fingers. Will felt Mike’s muscles contract around him and it was all he could do to not follow Mike’s orgasm with his own. He focused instead on stroking Mike through it, letting his friend just ride the feeling until he went limp.

  
Mike’s body felt like soft rubber and Will assumed he was totally spent. He had to choke back shock when Mike started shifting his hips again, encouraging Will to continue. Will let Mike control it, let his friend push himself back and forth along Will’s begging cock. It felt good, better than anything he’d had ever felt, and Will knew he wouldn’t last.

  
“Will, I wanna feel you, I want you,” Mike uttered shakily. “I want to feel you come, want you to feel good,” he whined, rocking himself forward and back again.

  
Will trembled at the words and nodded. Adjusting his position, he laid the hand that he’d used to stroke Mike to completion on Mike’s hip, holding him still.

  
“Please,” Mike pleaded, high and frenzied.

  
Will obliged, snapping his hips forward, setting an uneven, rough pace. He was close before he’d started, finally getting not just the go ahead but hearing something close to _begging_ from Mike enough to tip that scale. Mike squirmed, twisting so he could see Will and he started muttering encouragement and praise.

  
“Will, God Will, you’re beautiful, you feel so good, make me feel so good,” he babbled, eyes wet around the corners.

  
Will’s orgasm came quick, pushed over the edge by those words. He let out an unsteady breath and pulsed five, six times before it was over. Slowly, Will pulled away, detaching himself from Mike and removing the condom, tying it off before tossing it in the waste paper basket. It was agony to pull away from Mike, from his warmth. Mike felt like an oven, (or a funeral pyre) and when Will had detached from him, it was almost a physical pain. Will rolled to his side, eyeing the floor in search of his clothes. When he started to reach for them, he was stopped by Mike’s hand on his elbow.

  
“Hey, where are you going?” Mike asked, voice soft.

  
“Oh, uh,” Will started. “I was gonna get out of your way, you know?”

  
“You mean you’re running off again?” Mike questioned, eyes scanning Will’s face.

  
“What?”

  
“That’s what you did last time too. You took off,” Mike said, eyes sad.

  
Will swallowed. What was Mike talking about? He was only doing what he was supposed to. Once the sex was over and the fog cleared, Will was supposed to get out.

  
“I’m just trying to give you your space,” he explained.

  
Mike released Will’s elbow and sat up. “You can leave if you want to, I’m not going to force you to stay, but what if I wanted you to?”

  
Will went still. No one wanted Will to stay, _ever_. But then, no one had wanted to kiss him either and Mike had wanted to do that. Will looked at the freckled boy, bewildered.

  
“You want me to stay?” he asked, not wanting to misunderstand and end up in a humiliating situation because of a miscommunication.

  
Mike rolled his eyes.

  
“Well, yeah, I mean,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I brought you here to sleep,” Mike tied, indicating the discarded blankets on the floor. “I was getting the bedding for the guest room when, you know…”

  
_When I dropped to my knees and started blowing you?_

  
“So,” Mike said, reaching out his hand, offering it to Will. “Come over here.”

  
Will hesitated for a moment before letting Mike draw him back to a lounging position. He let himself be pulled down until he was facing Mike, both on their sides. Neither said anything for a long moment, they just lay watching the other. Finally, Mike glanced away, reaching down to draw up the comforter that had been forgotten by their feet. He drew it over their bodies, draping it across them before he laid back down, slowly placing a hand on Will’s waist. Will lay quietly, unsure of what to do now. He’d never been in this position before and it was unknown territory.

  
He went pliant as Mike pulled him closer, until their noses were almost touching. Will glanced up, meeting Mike’s brown eyes with his own. Cautiously, he tilted forward until his forehead was resting against Mike’s chin. Mike stroked his hand down Will’s flank, urging him closer into the embrace, into the heat of him.

  
“You okay?” Mike asked, hand tracing small circles on Will’s skin.

  
Will nodded.

  
“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I didn't realize this was more than 3,000 words longer than part one until I got to typing. I'm a little afraid of what part three is going to look like once it's typed because I think it might be even longer than this one. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for taking the time to read, leave kudos, or even a comment.


End file.
